Training with the mentors
by AppleSun
Summary: Young Justice has to train with each members mentor - Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Batman etc. How will they cope with this sudden different training method? Will they still be alive after Batman's training session? No one knows! Read to find out... Rated T because of swearing. Mostly Robin-centric because he's my favourite. If ya don't like Rob, he's the main character.
1. Chapter 1: M'gann

Hello there. Welcome to my new FanFiction! For any of you who are reading my IRON MAN FanFiction, don't freak out! I haven't abandoned that story! I just wrote this when I couldn't watch the movie. You have to remember, to write that story, I have to sit in front of the movie the whole time, and sometimes that just isn't possible. So this is what I wrote to fill the time. I hope you like it.

ENJOY!

 **Neutral POV**

It was Monday morning, 8:45 am, and the Team had gathered at the Cave for a special training session. It was a normal morning; Wally and Artemis were bickering, M'gann was clearing up after a rather unsuccessful attempt at breakfast, Aqualad was relaxing with Superboy, who was watching his favourite TV programme; static. Robin was messing around on his wrist-computer, hacking into God knows what.

It had been announced yesterday that there would be a special training program for the Team to follow for the next week or so.

"Team, report to training hall," Batman's voice echoed through the cave, and everyone jumped upright.

The Team sighed and stopped whatever they had previously been doing and headed over to the Training Room. Much to their surprise, when they entered, all their mentors where there, even Superman, much to Superboy's pleasure. Batman and Robin had finally talked him into bonding with Conner.

"Uhhhhh..." Wally said as he entered the room. "What did we do?"

"Nothing," Batman replied coldly. "You are here for the training program. Red Tornado will explain."

The Bat returned to the shadows and Tornado stepped forward, addressing the team with a monotone voice.

"The training program that has has been organized will last for exactly seven days. In each day, you will train with a different mentor. For example, Kid Flash and Flash. The Team will complete whatever training regime that mentor and partner complete that specific day. Including patrol's at night."

The Team raised their eyebrows at each other. This was going to get interesting.

"This activity will allow you to take an insight on your teammates lives; understanding the way they live, train and fight. This is the order of who goes first:

Monday (today): Ms. Martian and Martian Manhunter.

Tuesday: Aqualad and Aquaman.

Wednesday: Artemis and Green Arrow.

Thursday: Kid Flash and Flash,

Friday: Superboy and Superman.

Saturday: Robin and Batman."

"Great, we get the Bats for last," Wally grumbled, but shut up when Robin shot him a warning glance.

"On Sunday," Red Tornado continued. "You and your mentors will take part in a team-building exercise that will develop your skills as partners, and others will watch and learn from it too. But you will learn more about that when the time comes."

Tornado nodded and stepped back, signaling to Batman he was done.

"Okay, Team." The Dark Knight ordered. "You will do whatever Martian Manhunter wants. You will behave. You will only leave when dismissed. Understood?"

The Team nodded.

The mentor's, waving goodbye to their partner's left by zeta-tube, all except Martian Manhunter.

"Well," Martian Manhunter cleared his throat. "Since M'gann and I don't actually have a schedule that we usually participate in, we will work on mental strength."

M'gann's face lit up. This was something she specialized in.

"You will think of a number between 1 and 100. I will enter your mind and attempt to see what number you are thinking of. You will attempt to slow me down, putting up mental barriers that I will try to get through. If you are unable to put up a mental barrier, you can think of any other method to slow me down."

Conner shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the idea of someone diving into his head, have total control, and breeze through his memories.

He wasn't the only one.

Artemis and Robin glanced at each other nervously. They both had identities to protect, and neither of them had very... pleasant backgrounds.

Catching the anxious looks, Martian Manhunter laughed. "Do not fear, my friends. I will not look through your memories, search for your identities, or read your emotions in anyway. I will lock in on the number that I want to find out and block anything else."

The Team still seemed hesitant.

"I promise you I won't do anything. It is an invasion of privacy, and I know and understand that. Besides..." The Martian glanced at Robin. "I don't want to die at the hand of a bat."

The Team laughed and decided that, yes, they would trust this man. He was after all M'gann's uncle. And no one wanted to get killed by a Bat.

"So where will we practice, sir?" Kaldur asked.

Martian Manhunter smiled at him. "Right here! I do not have a suitable training facility on this planet. So I have decided to just use this training room."

The Team relaxed. For a moment they were worried that they were going to have to fly out into space.

Martian Manhunter passed Robin a stopwatch. "Time how long each team mate can last until I find out their numbers."

And so the work began.

Martian Manhunter vs Ms. Martian was first, Martian Manhunter insisting that M'gann show the Team how it's done. M'gann had hesitantly agreed, blushing.

Superboy smiled at her, urging her on. Robin pressed the stopwatch button, and the timer began.

The two green Martian's faced each other, and their eyes glowed the trademark green.

 **M'gann POV**

M'gann could feel Martian Manhunter's presence in her head. She could feel him pushing through her thoughts, through her emotions. She thought of her number, and pushed it far down to the back of her thoughts, the very bottom of the pit. M'gann thought of a nice, happy memory when her cookies hadn't burnt, and replayed it over and over in her head. She smothered the rest of her thoughts with it, and focused completely on that one memory.

But then she felt Martian Manhunter tear through that first barrier, so she forced up another barrier, this time a scary memory, from when they were fighting the Parasite. She forced the number further down her mind.

Martian Manhunter broke through that memory too. M'gann suddenly felt frustrated, and she could feel it directed towards Martian Manhunter, who was continuing steadily towards her number. Then without thinking, she let the frustration loose, and she let it wash over Martian Manhunter. She kept her memory barrier up, and then continued to put up others as he broke through each of them. The frustration that she was directing at him wouldn't stop him, but it would slow him down, and that was the whole objective of the exercise. She now understood that she wouldn't be able to stop him, but she could slow him down.

M'gann finished up her last barrier, just before where the number was hidden. It was a memory of her and Conner, cuddling on the sofa, with a strong feeling of love. She had only specifically picked memories that she was comfortable with her uncle seeing. J'onn was now on the third barrier away from the number, but he was progressing surprisingly slowly. So she focused her frustration, and directed it towards J'onn, but it wasn't working very well. She was reasonably pleased with herself; she was proud of her mental blocks! So the frustration was seeping away.

Suddenly she felt J'onn retract from her mind, having broken the last barrier. She felt herself being pulled away from the depths of her own mind, and back at the training room in the cave, with her teammates staring at her.

"Robin?" Martian Manhunter jolted M'gann from her thoughts. "Time?"

"Uh," The thirteen-year old glanced down. "24:46."

M'gann raised her eyebrows. She had thought it had been around 10 minutes, not 20! But J'onn beamed at her.

"Well done! You have a very strong mind," He praised, and M'gann could feel herself blushing. "Your blocks were very well done, very tidy. Next we will work on blocks without memories. Anyway, your number is 67, correct?"

M'gann nodded.

J'onn smiled at M'gann as she joined her team, who had been watching with interest.

Wally POV

Martian Manhunter gazed at the young heroes.

"Who would like to go next?"

No one raised their hands, unsurprisingly. Nobody really wanted a Leaguer snooping about in their minds. But Artemis shoved Wally slightly, so he took a step forward and hissed;

" _You go, Baywatch!_ "

"Excellent! Kid Flash!" J'onn beamed.

"I, uh, no, I, see, Artemis-" Wally began.

"Nonsense! Come, my boy." Martian Manhunter gestured for Wally to stand where M'gann had done before.

Nervously, Wally approached the spot. He shot Robin a look, like, Help me! but the cheeky kid just sent him a thumbs-up and grinned.

"Look into my eyes," The Martian ordered, eyes glowing green.

Taking a deep breath, Wally did so.

And all of a sudden he was in his own mind. It was a strange feeling. He could sense his memories, his thoughts. He could feel the number hovering really close to the surface, so he grabbed it and tried to shove it down, deeper. He could sense Martian Manhunter entering his mind, and he could feel that it wouldn't take long for the Martian to see it; there were no blocks.

Wally attempted to put one up, but it crumbled only moments later. He sighed. There was no way that he was ever going to be able to hide this number.

He thought for a moment. How, in real life, did he usually hide? Well, he didn't usually hide. Instead of staying in one place, he would whiz around everywhere, and no one could see or catch him. Well, except Flash, of course. His eyes widened. That was it! He would just send the number flying around everywhere in his mind, like it was running with super-speed. J'onn would never be able to catch that!

So he did exactly that. The number zipped around his mind, and he could J'onn dashing after it. He sent it twisting through memories and thoughts, like an obstacle course. But only a few moments later, J'onn pulled away from Wally's mind, pulling Wally with him. Wally surfaced, and gazed around for a moment, trying to remember where he was.

Oh yeah! The training... with J'onn. And... yeah, he had been caught.

Martian Manhunter glanced at Robin for the time.

"4:56." Robin replied.

Martian Manhunter smiled warily at Wally. "A tiring but not very effective way of hiding your number. Next time, attempt to hide it instead of running away with it. Is your number 69?"

Wally blushed. He could hear Robin and Artemis choking slightly and snickering slightly. He nodded.

"You sicko!" Artemis called, laughing with Robin.

"What's so funny?" Kaldur asked, frowning.

This only caused the acrobat and archer to burst out laughing again at their team's confusion.

 **Kaldur POV**

"Next?" J'onn called.

"I will, sir." Kaldur said, stepping forward.

Martian Manhunter smiled at him. "Okay. Stand where Kid Flash stood."

Kaldur did so.

"Look into my eyes."

Robin pressed the stopwatch.

And Kaldur was in his mind. It was slightly overwhelming, all the thoughts and memories clustering around him. Part of him wanted to sit back and look through all the memories peacefully, but the other part of him knew he had to stick to the objective. Slow down J'onn from finding his number. Speaking about J'onn, Kaldur could feel him entering the first layer of his mind. Quickly grabbing his number, Kaldur dived down into the depths of his mind.

He put himself to work, putting up his first wall. It was exhausting, but Kaldur forced himself to continue. He only managed to complete 3 walls and 1 partially complete one, but he had almost collapsed with exhaustion. He could sense J'onn tearing away at the first wall, but he was too tired to do anything.

Despite the quantity, the quality was impressive. The walls were thick with a few pleasant memories he had not minded sharing. One back in Atlanta, where he was training with his King, another with his friends, that sort of thing.

So it took J'onn quite a while to get through the walls, and when he had finally retrieved the number, the Martian surfaced, dragging Kaldur with him.

Kaldur blinked at the bright lights of the training room; his mind had been rather dark. J'onn looked at Robin pointedly.

"9:12." Robin reported.

Kaldur nodded. It was okay, considering Wally's and M'gann's time.

J'onn smiled. "You did very well. The walls you put up where very strong and effective. Was your number 13?"

Kaldur nodded.

"Well done."

Kaldur bowed his head slightly and headed back to his Team.

 **Conner POV**

Martian Manhunter glanced at the team. "Superboy? Would you like to go?"

Conner glared at him.

"Okay," J'onn gestured to the spot where M'gann, Wally and Kaldur had stood.

Grumpily, Conner obeyed. He sent M'gann a look, and she beamed back at him.

"Look into my eyes,"

Superboy was in his own mind. He didn't like it. He didn't like the sensation of it. All the emotion and thoughts and memories, clinging to him like germs. In fact, he hated it.

Conner knew he was supposed to put up a wall. So that's what he did. But much to his frustration, the wall collapsed almost immediately. Conner growled. He wasn't going to bother with a stupid wall! He wasn't going to hide like a coward! He was going to fight like a man, head on.

He could sense Martian Manhunter in his head, and just that fueled him anger. He was in his head! Looking at his thoughts, watching his memories, reading his emotions! Conner snarled.

Suddenly J'onn's presence was there, Conner could sense it, but there was nothing there. He sent out a wave of anger, which swept J'onn to the side slightly, but the Martian replied with a bright flash that seemed to paralyze Superboy's mind.

And then he was out. Back in his world, back in his training room, with his team, with his friends. Conner forced himself to calm down.

J'onn smiled at him, almost pityingly. "Good try, Superboy. Is your number 88?"

"Yes," Conner growled, forcing himself to unclench his fists.

"You tried hard, but super strength doesn't exist in the mind. Don't try to fight me head on. Hide the number, conceal it. Well done. Robin, what was the time?"

"3:43."

Superboy sighed. He had been the fastest to fail. But his disappointment soon evaporated when he saw M'gann waiting for him, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

 **Artemis POV**

Artemis was nervous. She didn't want anyone looking through her head. She didn't want them to see her past, who she really was. Sure, she was really trying to trust J'onn, but she just couldn't. It was too difficult. There weren't very many people on the earth that she trusted. She didn't even trust some of the Team.

As much as she liked the kid, Artemis couldn't bring herself to trust Superboy. He was too unpredictable.

Artemis partially trusted Wally. She trusted him with her life, but not with a secret, which was odd, as it usually was the other way round.

But there was no way she could ever trust J'onn.

"Okay," The older Martian said. "Artemis? Robin? Who would like to go?"

"Robin," Artemis said, just as Robin said, ' _Artemis_ ,'

The two sighed and faced each other. Artemis glared at him, which, now she thought about it was a very bad idea. Robin quirked his eyebrow slightly, like, _Seriously? You're gonna challenge me?_ He gave her a strong Batglare, and Artemis flinched under it.

"Fine..." She grumbled. She didn't understand how such a small, thirteen-year old boy could have such a strong, unflinching glare. Sure, he was a Bat, but still...

She stood on the spot and growled at Wally, who winked at her. Robin gave her a knowing smirk.

"Look into my eyes."

Artemis gasped as she entered the first layer of her mind. She could feel all the pent up emotions, see all the memories and worries. For a moment she wondered whether or not she should try to cover up all her thoughts and emotions, but she dismissed that in almost a second. It would take way too much out of her. Kaldur had said it was exhausting just to put up 1 wall over 1 thought!

She was going to have to trust Martian Manhunter.

She dove down into the depths of her mind, weaving through thoughts and memories. Once at the bottom, she began to construct a wall, containing the memory of her and Green Arrow training. She had only partially built it, though, when it crashed down. Sighing, she tried again. She could feel J'onn forcing his way through her mind, deeper and deeper. The wall collapsed again. Artemis could feel red hot anger beginning to boil inside her. Stupid, stupid wall! The anger seemed to stick to her like slime, slowing her down, her moves getting sluggish.

That was it!

She would direct the anger to J'onn, and he would be the slow one, he would be the sluggish one! She grinned. She really was brilliant.

Channeling all her anger, she forced it over to J'onn, who stumbled in her mind with the impact. She could sense it. Slowly, slowly, through the wading pool of rage, Artemis could feel J'onn nearing the number, so she sent out another wave of emotion; frustration. J'onn slowed again. By the time the Martian reached the number, Artemis was exhausted. She was grateful when she was dragged back to the surface.

"Time?" J'onn's voice cut across the silence, and Artemis blinked.

"8:54."

Artemis smiled inwardly. That was a good time, second behind Kaldur. Ms. Martian didn't really count. She would of course win.

"Good job," Martian Manhunter said. "I know you were worried and I promise I didn't look at anything. You would've felt it."

Artemis nodded. That was true.

"Is your number 99?"

"Yes it is." Artemis confirmed.

"The emotions were good, they slowed me down, very effective. It would've been more efficient if you had put up a wall as well as the emotions, but good job."

Artemis smirked at Wally as she rejoined her Team.

 **Robin POV**

Then it was Robin's turn. Inside, he was utterly dreading it, but he gave Wally a confident smirk as he walked up to Martian Manhunter.

The older Martian gave him a warm smile. Robin and J'onn had known each other for quite a while, seeing as Batman had introduced him to J'onn when Robin was only 9 years old.

Robin gave him a vicious Batglare, much to the surprise of his teammates. "If you so much as _touch_ my secret identity, Batman and I. Will. Be. Your. _Worst. Nightmare_."

"Robin." Kaldur's eyes were wide, horrified that the younger boy would treat an elder with such disrespect.

But Martian Manhunter just laughed. "Do not worry, Aqualad. I am used to Batman's doubt and suspicions, and Robin is very much the same. Do not worry, Robin. Only an idiot would want a flock of angry Bat's on their tail!"

Robin continued to stay sullenly quiet, but he shot J'onn a small smile that no one else caught.

"Okay, Kaldur, can you time? Robin, look into my eyes..."

And then Boy Wonder was in his own mind. It was rather spectacular. Robin could sense the emotions he was feeling, which was slightly odd, to say the least. He could see his memories, his thoughts. And then he could sense J'onn in his head. For a moment, he was seized by panic, with only a single thought in his head - he's going to know. He's going to know.

But then he remembered he was Robin - Batman's protege. He could solve this, Batman had actually given him a lesson before. Robin plunged deep into his mind, pulling his number - and as a precaution - his identity with him. He placed a spherical wall around it, so there was no way around, with no memory. Just nothingness. The moment he created it, he could feel the energy being sucked out of him. How many walls did M'gann build? How did she do it?!

Then Robin placed a very thin layer of a block around everything else, something he knew he wasn't necessary, but he did it mostly out of instinct. It drained him even more.

He could sense J'onn digging hard into his spherical wall. Suddenly something leaked from his thin layer and for some reason Robin sent it to J'onn.

It was Joker's insane laugh.

(All though neither of them knew, back in the training room, J'onn visibly flinched and the Team sent each other worried looks.)

Martian Manhunter broke through the wall. He was about to pull upwards but stopped abruptly. Robin was thinking in Romani. Shocked, Martian Manhunter pulled back a little, about to enter Robin's personal memories and thoughts to find the translation, before he stopped himself. He had promised Robin he wouldn't do that.

Sighing to himself, Martian Manhunter surfaced, Robin dragged with him. That would have to do.

Robin blinked to himself when he found that he was back at the cave. Martian Manhunter was frowning. Robin gulped.

"Robin, that was... interesting. I could not find the number-"

" _What_!?" Artemis screeched.

M'gann's eyes widened with shock.

"-In English." J'onn finished, shooting Artemis an irritated look. "I could only find _patruzeci si cinci_?"

Robin blinked. "Um... yeah. That's the right number. It means 45 in Romani."

J'onn sighed. "I could've found the definition, but that meant I would have to look through your memories and thoughts, and I don't want to do that."

"Why was it in Romani?" Conner asked, gazing at Robin curiously.

Robin sighed. "I guess I didn't really realize what I was doing. It just kinda... happens when I freak out."

J'onn sent him a reassuring look. He wasn't going to push the boy for information. If he wanted to talk about it, he would've said so already. "Okay, Aqualad. What was Robin's time?"

"10:03, sir."

Martian Manhunter nodded. "The wall was good. You shouldn't have wasted your energy on that other wall - it wasn't necessary."

Robin nodded.

"Okay," Martian Manhunter turned to the rest of the Team. "Take a break. Get something to eat. I'll call you for the next excercise."

 **Neutral POV**

That's how the rest of the day was spent; training their minds. The Team learned how to put up walls, disable walls, hide thoughts and direct emotions. It was a long day, but slowly the Team got used to being inside their heads, they began to understand and work harder.

J'onn dismissed them at around 5 o'clock, and headed back to the watchtower.

 **The cave Mount Justice 5:45 pm**

"So, who do you think is gonna be the hardest mentor?" M'gann asked, as she and Conner sat on the sofa together, watching static.

"Batman," Conner replied without hesitation.

"Mmmmm." M'gann agreed. "What about Superman? How you feel about that?"

Conner shrugged. "Fine."

M'gann raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Fine!" Conner sighed. "Okay, I'm a little nervous. Just a little."

"That's only natural." M'gann murmured, cuddling up to Superboy just a little more.

 **Barry Allen's home; 6:04 pm**

"Hey, Kid." Barry threw a bag of crisps at Wally. "How's the training go with Martian Manhunter?"

Wally groaned as he tore open the bag. "I swear my head is going to explode. All that telepathic mental stuff - it's not for me."

The Flash chuckled and sprawled beside his nephew on the couch. "So, who's gonna be the hardest?"

Wally stared at him. "Isn't it obvious? Batman!"

Barry laughed. "Thought you'd say that. You'll be okay. After all, Robs can do it."

Wally groaned. "That's not a good example!"

 **Somewhere on a rooftop in Star City; 7:56 pm**

"How's your day go?" Green Arrow asked Artemis as they patrolled.

Artemis shrugged. "Not bad."

Green Arrow raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, fine!" Artemis threw her arms in the air. "It was kinda cool but scary. I thought J'onn was gonna find out and stuff..."

"Hey," Green Arrow rubbed the girl's arm. "You're not your father."

Artemis sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm mainly worried about Saturday with the Bats."

Green Arrow laughed. "I would be too, if I were you."

 **Deep underwater, Atlanta; 6:35 pm**

"How was your day, Aqualad?"

"Interesting, my King." Kaldur sighed. "I was not very good at the mental strength part. Barriers are very difficult to put up."

Aquaman laughed. "Well, tomorrow it will be our turn. Do not worry."

A small smile quirked on Aqualad's lips.

 **The Batcave; 9:24 pm**

"Hey, Dick. How was your session with J'onn?" Batman asked as Dick approached him at his desk.

"Pretty cool, I guess."

"What did you do?" Batman tugged off his cowl, becoming Bruce Wayne, and swivelled round to face his adoptive son.

"Worked on mental barriers and blocking and stuff," Dick said, stifling a yawn.

"How'd it go?"

Dick went a little pink.

"Dick?"

"I may have accidentally thought things in Romani." Bruce sighed. "I didn't mean to though! It just happened! And seriously, J'onn's accent is _awful_..."

Bruce chuckled.

"You know everyone's worried about Saturday. You gonna take them on patrol?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Bruce smiled at his son. "Get some sleep. No patrol tonight - your mind is probably hurting. I know from experience."

The two laughed, heading back up to the manor.

There you go! Another Chapter of the Team's Tuesday should be coming out soon. Please favourite, follow and most importantly... REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Kaldur

Heres the second chapter! I was astonished by the amount of favourites, follows and reviews. I mean, this story hasn't even been up for 24 hours! I cannot thank you enough. Anyway, I realised that I forgot the disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE (Otherwise there would've been a 3rd season :/)

ENJOY!

 **TUESDAY WITH AQUAMAN**

 **Robin POV**

Robin yawned as he entered the Cave. He had just zeta-tubed from the telephone box from Gotham, and he was feeling pretty good about training with Aquaman and Kaldur. Robin knew Aquaman reasonably well, but not as good as Green Arrow or Superman.

The Team and Aquaman were already there, Superboy, as always, watching static, M'gann making burnt cookies, Wally flirting with her and Artemis was training. Kaldur was talking with Aquaman, presumably discussing what they would do that day.

Robin made his way over to Superboy quietly and nodded to him.

"Hey, Supey."

Conner barely glanced at him. Robin sat himself down beside the clone and began to sharpen his bird-a-rangs, the scrape of metal blades echoing rather eerily.

He had been doing that for about 10 minutes when Aquaman's deep voice boomed through the Cave.

"Team, meet me in the Lounge by the water."

That was no surprise. They had all expected the training with Aquaman to be with water. He was Aquaman, after all.

 **3rd person POV**

A few minutes the whole Team had gathered by the salt water pool.

"Okay, Team." Aquaman looked around, addressing them all. "First we will be working on your swimming. I assume you can all swim?"

Everyone looked round. M'gann looked slightly awkward.

"Sir, I can grow gills like Aqualad, but I have never tried to swim like a human."

"Okay, we can work on that," Aquaman said. "Anyone else?"

Superboy raised his hand. "I've never swum before, but I assume I can. Maybe CADMUS taught me."

Aquaman nodded. "I'm sure you'll be okay. Artemis?"

Artemis scoffed. "Of course I can swim! I'm not an idiot!"

Aquaman laughed. "Okay, okay. Robin-"

Robin raised his eyebrows.

"-you know what, I'm not even gonna ask you that."

Robin nodded.

"Kid Flash?"

Wally nodded. "I'm good."

"Okay, great. So, we're going to work on swimming, all the different strokes and techniques. We'll start off here in the pool and then we're going to head over to the sea. First I want you all to do your best freestyle. Aqualad - help them out if needed. Do two laps, to the wall and back here. Do your best dive."

Kaldur nodded. "Yes, my King." He leapt into the water gracefully without a splash. A few moments he surfaced, head bobbing up and down in the water.

Aquaman turned to Ms. Martian. "M'gann, you go first. Remember, freestyle."

M'gann frowned. She had no clue what freestyle was! Oh well, she'd just have to guess. The Martian jumped into the water with a neat dive and continued to glide underwater without surfacing. She could feel gills forming on the side if her neck, and she took a deep breath full of sea water. It filled her lungs just like regular air. M'gann reached the wall and pushed off again, kicking slightly for some more momentum. She hadn't surfaced once. She was about to clamber out when Kaldur placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait in the water." He ordered.

Aquaman frowned slightly. "M'gann, that wasn't freestyle. You didn't surface once. How did you breathe?"

M'gann blushed. "I'm sorry, Aquaman, I don't know what freestyle is. As for the breathing, I can grow gills, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Aquaman shifted. "We'll work on that. Meanwhile... Robin, can you show M'gann freestyle?"

Robin grinned. "Sure, Ms. M."

Robin dived swiftly into the water with a slight splash. He surfaced slightly, breathing over his shoulder and his arms cut into the water perfectly.

" _That's_ freestyle, babe." Wally said, gesturing to Robin who was now doing a flip turn against the wall.

"Oh. I didn't know." M'gann blushed again.

"No worries." Kaldur smiled. "I will teach you."

Artemis dived in after Robin with an almost identical stroke and flip turn, though Robin had to kick faster because he was smaller. Superboy jumped in and realized he was a perfectly good swimmer, with strong strokes and kicks. Aquaman was very pleased. Wally jumped in and completed the lap before anyone could realize he had a even begun.

M'gann, without too much difficulty, managed to do an entire two laps doing freestyle, with Kaldur's help. She had learnt it reasonably easy.

Aquaman had them do all the other strokes; backstroke, breathstroke, butterfly and sidestroke. They passed these without too much difficulty, though Aquaman had to tell Wally to actually slow down enough so that he could analyze the kid's technique.

After lunch, Aquaman decided they were ready to swim in the sea. Much to their disappointment, the weather wasn't very pleasant, the wind was cold and harsh and the waves choppy. Aquaman and Kaldur assured them repeatedly it was safe, but the Team really just wasn't sure.

But pretty soon they were all having fun, splashing about with Aquaman and Kaldur occasionally lecturing them on their swimming technique. They worked on how long they could hold their breaths and keeping the air circulating around their bodies. They had competition and it was just a whole lot of fun.

That was until Wally nearly drowned.

The Team was hanging out near a wooden pier that was usually used by fishermen, diving between the wooden columns and seaweed tangled around them. Artemis and Wally were having a bickering match when Artemis shoved Wally into one of the columns when she lost her temper. Wally ducked under the water when he hit the column, so none of the Team or Aquaman realized he had hit his head and was drifting unconscious down to the bottom of the sea.

Suddenly Robin frowned. "Wait... where's Kid?"

Artemis shrugged. "I pushed him a little while back, and he went under the water."

Conner furrowed his brows. "And he hasn't come back yet?"

"Do you think he's okay?" M'gann asked anxiously.

"Of course," but Artemis looked uncertain. "How long was it?"

"About 3 minutes."

"Is that normal?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm telling Kaldur." Conner turned to the Atlantian. "Kaldur, Wally went down a couple of minutes ago and he hasn't come up."

A concerned look flashed across Kaldur's face. "Okay, I'll check. I'm sure Wally is okay, though."

The Team waited nervously, shooting each other slightly fearful looks. A minute or so later, Aqualad surfaced, balancing an unconscious speedster in his arms. Wally was unnaturally pale, and a large, bleeding gash was on his forehead.

M'gann gasped. "Wally!"

"Get him on the pier," Aquaman ordered.

The water around Kaldur rose like a platform and dropped him off lightly on the pier above. Kaldur laid Wally down gently and quickly checked for a pulse.

In an instant, Aquaman was there, closely followed by Robin who was worried for his best friend.

"Is he breathing?" The boy demanded.

"He is breathing," Aqualad confirmed, relieved and leant back slightly. "He is unconscious. I believe it is his head and not the lack of air is the reason why he is not conscious."

"Oh thank god," Artemis gasped. She was deathly pale, obviously horrified that she had done this.

Aquaman propped Kid Flash up. "Yeah, he's gonna be fine." He groaned. "Oh, Flash is going to _kill_ me!"

Suddenly Wally began coughing up sea water and choked slightly. "Yeah he is."

 **Back at the Cave**

" _Flash-04_ " the zeta-tube suddenly announced.

Wally was at the medical bay, ice pack on his head. He was fine, except he might have a few headaches in the days to come and a small scar. He had needed 8 stitches. Artemis had apologized over and over and over, more traumatized by the incident that Wally was himself. Wally had repeatedly accepted her words, and yet she still found the need to say sorry.

"What happened?" Flash demanded, zipping over to his nephew, who was sitting casually on the bed.

"I-um-ah..." Aquaman looked really awkward. "He got in a, um, and um, hit his, um and-"

"He got in a fight with Artemis who pushed him and he hit his head but he's okay now." Robin summarised, grinning at Flash.

Flash glared at Wally. " _Really_?"

Sorry it's so short, but I found this kind of difficult to write. Aquaman isn't really my style. I'm just looking forward to Saturday with the Bats - now that's going to be fun to write! Okay, hope you liked it, follow, favourite and, most importantly, REVIEW!

See ya soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Artemis

Hi guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. But anyway,

ENJOY

Artemis grinned as she watched her teammates arrive in the kitchen slowly. She couldn't wait to show them what she did with Green Arrow. And Wally would finally see how difficult archery actually was! The thought made her smirk.

She and Green Arrow were in the Mission room, setting up targets and discussing what they would do.

"I'm thinking target practice, hand to hand combat and some moving targets. Maybe shooting at each other? With trainee arrows, of course..." Green Arrow said.

"What about patrol?" Artemis asked.

"Arty, we never have patrol on Wednesday. You know that."

"Yeah, but..."

"Anyway, nothing's really happened in Star. I haven't had any calls for a little while. Besides, you need to save energy for Saturday." Green Arrow laughed.

Artemis groaned. "Don't remind me."

When they had set up the bows and targets, Green Arrow announced.

"Team, meet me at the Training Room."

A few moments later, most of the Team had piled into the Training room.

Green Arrow frowned. "Where's Robin?"

Wally shrugged. "I dunno. Batman called him back to Gotham last night, and he hasn't come back yet."

As if on cue, Robin stumbled through the zeta-tube as it announced 'Robin, B01'.

"Dude, are you okay?" Wally zipped towards the younger boy.

"Yeah," Robin panted. "We were on patrol... Riddler attacked and Batman and I... He got caught and I had to... Commissioner Gordon... Burglaries... Murders... Then I went to the Batcave and realised it was training... It was late... 'M sorry..."

Green Arrow placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Green Arrow, please don't-"

"Tell Batman? Don't worry, kid. You sure you're okay? You look exhausted."

Robin grinned while stifling a yawn. "'M fine."

"Okay, then. Team, as you know, I am Green Arrow, Artemis' mentor. Artemis and I specialise in archery, which is actually harder than it looks. I'm sure you'll find that out pretty soon." Green Arrow and Artemis shared a smirk. "Okay, so everyone grab a bow. Robin, there's a slightly smaller bow for you since you're so much shorter than everyone else."

Robin gave Green Arrow such a powerful Batglare that the archer visibly flinched. He smirked with satisfaction as he went to grab his 'slightly smaller' bow.

"Okay, guys, try to hit the bullseye on the targets, I assume you know the drill?" Green Arrow asked.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah, hit the circle as much as possible. C'mon, it can't be that difficult."

"Okay," Artemis shoved a bow into his arms. "Try it."

"Fine," Wally grumbled, readying the bow. He placed an arrow by the string and pulled back. The arrow shot through the air but then drooped, landing nose first in the ground, about meter from the actual target. Wally yelped and clutched his cheek. "The string hit me! Ow ow ow!"

His cheek was turning an unfortunate red.

Green Arrow laughed. "It's just whiplash, Wally. Don't pull the string so closed to your cheek. Experts can, but I would advise beginners not to."

Artemis snickered. "Like this, Baywatch." Artemis pulled bar hand back, let go with a snap and her arrow sailed towards the target, right in the bullseye.

Wally turned red.

"May I have a go?" Kaldur asked.

Green Arrow nodded, and Kaldur positioned the bow. Green Arrow adjusted Kaldur's elbow slightly.

"It has to be a right angle," he said.

Kaldur pulled the string and let it go, and the arrow zipped straight past the target and buried itself in the wall. Kaldur reddened slightly.

"I am not very good at this," he said.

Green Arrow laughed. "No worries. Robin, would you care to go next?"

"Of course," Robin bowed mockingly. He cackled as he let the arrow fly, hitting the target a little to the left of the centre.

"Not bad," Artemis complimented.

Robin grinned. "Not too different from the bat-a-rangs."

Superboy went next, grumbling about how using fists was way easier and arrows were stupid. His foul mood was soon extinguished when he hit the target reasonably well, and a genuine smile was quirked on his lips.

"Great job!" Green Arrow clapped him on his back.

Superboy just grinned happily.

Next up was M'gann, who was obviously very nervous. Artemis gave her an award winning smile (which actually really hurt her face) to attempt to reassure her friend. She and M'gann had gotten really very close, being the only girls on the Team and all. M'gann pulled back the bowstring and placed the arrow. Artemis shook her head.

"No, M'gann, look. You have to put the arrow between the nocking points, and the index feather here, has to be on the opposite side of the bowstring. There you go."

A look of pride filled Green Arrow's eyes.

M'gann pulled back the string, and after Artemis quickly adjusted her fingers she let it shoot through the arrow, and the tip embedded itself in the first white line of the target. The Martian looked slightly disappointed.

"Hey," Artemis said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's a pretty good first shot. Especially since you've never even touched a bow before."

"Yeah, don't worry Ms. M. At least it actually hit the target," Robin jerked his head towards the still rather embarrassed looking Wally.

The group laughed.

This went on for about the next hour and a half, each member improving their aim, congratulating themselves in nearly hitting the bullseye - or in some cases, hitting the target at all (Kaldur and Wally were seriously struggling).

Eventually Green Arrow raised his hand, signalling to stop.

"Okay, you're all doing surprisingly good! Great job! Well... most of you, at least." He shot a glance at Kid Flash, who hadn't managed to hit the target once, much to Artemis' amusement. The redhead scowled at the Leaguer. "So, we're gonna stop this exercise for now, and continue later. Now you're going to practice hand to hand combat."

The Team shrugged. That was okay; they did that almost every with Black Canary.

"Against me." Green Arrow finished.

"WHAT?!" Wally exploded. "You're a freakin' Leaguer! There's no way we could beat you!"

Artemis smirked. "This is my daily routine. Deal with it, Kid Idiot."

Kaldur frowned. "I do not wish to object to your orders, sir, but do you not think this is slightly unreasonable?"

Green Arrow chuckled. "You fight with Black Canary, don't you?"

Kaldur opened his mouth to reply, but then seemed to realise something. "Oh. Yes. My apologies sir,"

"No worries. Anyway, you wanna go first?"

Kaldur nodded.

The two heroes took their places, with the Team watching curiously. Nobody except Artemis knew how good Green Arrow was at hand to hand combat, without his arrows. Green Arrow suddenly leapt forward, swinging his right fist at Kaldur. Kaldur swiftly blocked, and sent a kick at the Leaguers left side, which he had left unguarded. But the archer swiftly jumped to the side and caught Kaldur's wrist and flung the teenager over his shoulder, sending him slamming into the ground. The Atlantian groaned.

' _Aqualad: FAIL'_ a red circle appeared around him.

"Good fight," Green Arrow grinned. "Expect the unexpected."

Artemis rolled her eyes at her mentor.

This continued for a while, Miss. Martian going out in a similar way to Kaldur, Wally getting beaten in the first two seconds. Again. After a little bit, the Team began to work out Oliver's fighting style, and so it was becoming more and more difficult for him to take them out, though he could still do it. At least, that was until Robin came along.

Artemis had just finished, she and Green Arrow had sparred for around ten minutes before the older man swept her off her feet. But she had smiled at the Leaguer, and he had smiled back.

"Great job, Arty! Way better than last time! Just remember, stay light on your feet." He helped her up and looked round. "Okay, one left. Robin."

The male archer frowned with slight distaste at the idea of having to fight a Bat. He knew Dick very well, and had fought him multiple times before. And the boy had beaten him. So he didn't really want to fight Robin, as he would probably get severely embarrassed in front of his sidekick - sorry, _partner_ \- and her Team.

Robin cackled slightly and grinned a shit eating grin at Ollie.

"Asterous."

Green Arrow bent his knees and took a fighting stance. Robin, as usual, didn't do anything. He just stood there.

Kaldur frowned. "Robin, you are going to fight."

"I know."

"Then why are you-"

"Hey," Wally interrupted. He had seen Robin do this to plenty of the Leaguers up at the Watchtower when they were training. "He knows what he's doing. Don't mess him up,"

Green Arrow jumped at Robin and attempted a low kick, which Robin happily dodged with a back spring. This continued for a rather long time, Green Arrow kicking and punching, and Boy Wonder dancing away cheerfully, grinning and cackling. Ollie was beginning to get tired. He would never admit it, of course, but it was true. Leaping after the younger boy who seemed to somersault tirelessly was exhausting. And he knew Robin knew that. Green Arrow tried to sweep the boy off his feet and failed, but spun round to try and locate him. And he was nowhere to be seen. Well, not in Ollie's eyes. He was sure the Team knew where he was. He twisted round again, but Robin wasn't there. Suddenly, he felt feet on his back, and Robin sailed over over his head, cackling his signature cackle, and karate chopped the left side of his neck.

And suddenly Green Arrow was falling.

"How many times have I told you to not use me as a springboard!?" The archer wailed as he collapsed.

Robin loomed over the Leaguer, grinning. Ollie tried to stand up, but found he couldn't. He tried to move his legs, but the muscles wouldn't do so much as twitch.

He was paralysed.

" _WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?_ " Green Arrow howled.

Artemis, Wally and Robin burst out laughing, while Kaldur looked amused but shocked at his teammates disrespect, M'gann looked concerned, and Superboy just confused.

"Relax," Robin snickered. "It's just a pressure-point. It'll wear off in a few minutes."

So Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, _Leaguer_ , had to lie there, seething with fury and embarrassment as his partner and her Team laughed at him. Laughed at him! Even Kaldur, who was the freakin' prince of following orders. Green Arrow growled at them, but the teens just burst into more fits of groaned inwardly. Oh, Flash was _so_ gonna have his head for this!

Sorry if Green Arrow seems a little exaggerated, I kinda had a little fun with him and Robin... heh heh... Anyway, I'll see you soon with Thursday with the Speedsters!

Please, FF&R!

(Favourite, follow and Review!)


	4. Chapter 4: Wally

*Inches into room* 

"Eep!"

That day, the Team had been told to meet in Central city at Central Park. They had been slightly confused, but Kid Flash and just shrugged and said; "we need space to run,".

Kaldur, Superboy and M'gann had arrived with the Bioship, landing on a nearby roof. They landed in the park. It was very green with big oak trees, gravel paths and a fountain in the center. It was very big, at least 1km in width and 1 in length. The three were standing by the main entrance, where Flash had told them to wait. Talking about Flash, there was no sign of the speedsters.

Kaldur shifted uncomfortably. "Where are Kid and Flash?"

"Right here!" A blur of yellow and red came to an abrupt stop. Flash grinned. "Right here. Is everyone here?"

"NopeRobinisstillmissingIguesshe'slatebutthat'snotsurprisingbecauseBatmanprobablymadehimdosomeweirdDynamicDuostufflikealwaysbutI'msurehe'scomingsoonso-"

"Kid!" Flash interrupted. "Calm down. We're not alone, remember?"

Wally grinned. "Sure! I'm just really excited."

Flash shook his head and sighed.

"Now, where is Robin?"

"Right here." A voice came from behind the Team.

"OH MY GOD!" Wally screeched. "Don't do that, you creepy ninja!"

Robin cackled. "I'm a Bat, Kid Idiot."

Flash stared at Robin for a moment before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Okay... um, well, to begin, I want you all to stretch."

Kid Flash stared at his uncle. "Since when do we stretch?"

Flash rolled his eyes. "Kid, not everyone has super speed. I don't want these guys to pull a muscle; they need to stretch. You can join them."

Wally grumbled slightly but he bent down and began to reach his toes with his fingers. The others did the same, Robin and Artemis giggling slightly at Wally's pouty face.

When they were finished, Flash ordered them to run 35 laps around the park (around 45 km), jogging. When Kid Flash began to sprint off with superspeed, Flash yelled after him;

"Wally! Regular running! I want you in a group!"

Wally sighed but dropped back, joining Robin near the back. Kaldur was in front, closely tailed by Superboy and M'gann. M'gann was shifting her feet slightly awkwardly as she ran, presumably because she was so used to flying.

As the only powerless humans in the Team, Robin and Artemis had to focus a little more than the others, finding their pace and working out breathing patterns. Wally jogged beside them effortlessly, chuckling at their furrowed brows and thinned lips.

Artemis was in supreme physical condition. So was Robin. But they did tire, and Robin was only 13, and Artemis 15. Robin had short legs, and he was slightly exhausted from an extremely late-night patrol, plus a couple of hours finishing off a science project. And Artemis - Artemis just didn't want to run 45 kilometers, especially since she knew Wally had it in for her after yesterday.

They were 22 laps in when Robin began to tire. His legs ached and his lungs screamed for a rest. There was an awful stitch in his side, and the Bat just felt utterly miserable.

23 laps in, and Artemis begun to feel the same way. Sweat was pouring down her forehead, her calves throbbed and the sun continued to mercilessly beat down on her. M'gann was slowing too, but she had begun to use a little bit of levitation to help her through. Flash pretended not to notice. Kaldur was fine, just sweating, and the same went for Superboy. But Kid Flash... he was infuriating.

Wally wasn't out of breath at all. He jogged along cheerfully, not breaking a sweat, and irritated the hot and sweaty Artemis by tugging on her hair, telling incessant jokes that weren't even funny, 'accidentally' tripping her up, etc. They were on the 24th lap, when Wally noticed his best friend wasn't doing too great.

The Bat was wheezing, face screwed up in pain as he struggled to keep up with with the group, desperate to not fall behind. Yes, he was extremely physically and mentally fit, but 45 kilometers was a very far distance, and he was utterly exhausted.

"Hey," Wally said softly, dropping to the back with the younger teen.

"Please don't - *wheeze* - tell me the joke with the goose and the - *wheeze* - llama, Wally," Robin wheezed. "I'm not in - *wheeze* - the mood."

"No, I'm not here to - hey, that joke is perfectly fine! Pretty funny, in my opinion."

"Yeah, well - *wheeze*- I'm not your opinion - *wheeze* - Wally."

"No, I know that-" Wally stopped. "Rob, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm - *wheeze* - fine."

"Nah, you're not." Wally jogged just ahead of his best friend and his arms back. He crashed his neck to look at the Bat, who was behind him. "Wanna ride?"

Robin gave a raspy laugh and jumped on his best friend's back. He locked his arms around Wally's neck and took a deep breath. The rest of the piggyback ride was already soothing his burning lungs and throbbing muscles.

"Ooh, Rob, Artemis is coming up." Kid Flash informed the exhausted boy on his back.

Robin's head snapped up and waited patiently for Wally to pass the blonde. As he did, he gave her the finger, much to Wally's pleasure, and they both cackled as they passed.

"Hey!" She cried when she saw the two. "That's cheating! That's not allowed - Wally! Imma tell Flash!"

Suddenly Flash appeared beside her, smiling at her.

"Actually, there's no rules against that. This is team-bonding, and Robin needed help, so Wally helped him."

"What if I need help?!" Artemis seethed.

Flash chuckled. "I doubt you would accept it. Besides, I really don't think Wally would help you. He told me what happened yesterday."

Artemis turned slightly pale. Was this speedster Leaguer going to beat her up?

But Flash laughed. "Great job." They high-fived. "But, you might wanna hurry up."

Artemis looked ahead, Superboy was swiftly running beside M'gann, about 2 km ahead. Kaldur was a little in front of them and Wally - Wally was nowhere to be seen.

That, of course, was until he zipped past her with Robin in tow, overlapping her for the third time.

"WALLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed.

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, but school stated and it's been so busy ever since. Homework, schoolwork, after school clubs, the dog, all this tiny stuff that just takes up my time. I wrote this at lunch in the library, and I know it's short, but I hope it made you smile.

Have a good day (or night) and F,F&REVIEW!


End file.
